I Disgust You
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Creepy one-sided Trevor/Michael fic with Trevor/Brad. Trevor catches Michael and Amanda having sex and things get all angsty and sad.


Trevor was pissed. He was fucking enraged. He wanted to fucking scream. Why might you ask. The reason was disgusting. It shook Trevor to his fucking core. He caught Amanda and Michael fucking. Amanda was laying spread eagle under Michael as he continued to thrust into her not even aware of Trevor's presence. Trevor watched as Michael whispered how beautiful and amazing Amanda was in her ear.

Amanda's eyes were closed she let out moans of pleasure as she gripped the man above her. Trevor didn't make his presence known he just left. He left and avoided Michael ever since.

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident. When Trevor returned home his friend Brad was there. Eventually Brad talked him into telling him what happened to make him so sad. and Michael had called plenty of time and left plenty of voice mails. Some of which calling him a jackass for not answering the phone. The latest message was Michael asking why was Trevor ignoring him and that it was not cute. He threatened to come over. Trevor didn't give a fuck. He had Brad over still. They were fuck buddies, Trevor was feeling rather naughty and didn't give a fuck if Michael busted in mid fuck. It would be his fault.

Trevor pulled Brad close to him and kissed him hard. Brad gripped Trevor's hips and chuckled against his lips,''So is this angry sex or what?''

''Shut the fuck up Brad.'' Trevor answered.

Brad chuckled again,''I'm always down to fuck, but I feel like you're just using me to make Michael jealous. I'm a dick and all and yeah I can go with it but at the same time...I have strong feelings for you. Do you even feel the same or is this just for revenge?''

Trevor sighed looking down he felt like shit now. Brad let out a sigh,''That's what I thought. I'll play around just this once because I love to piss Mikey off. But after this you need to get another fuck buddy.'' Brad said flatly.

Trevor sighed,''Yeah I understand.''

There were knocks at the door and Trevor already knew who it was. Trevor jumped for the door a little too eagerly. Michael stood on the other side in a big puffy coat,''It's fuckin' freezin' out here. Let me in will ya!''

''Well ya kind of interrupted somthin' ya know.'' Trevor grumbled.

Michael peeped over Trevor's shoulder and saw Brad sitting on the couch looking grumpy. Michael's eyebrows rose,''Oh. Oh...Oh? Really? Really Trev? Really? We're gonna do this shit now!? Oh hell no.'' Michael shook his head,''This is childish as fuck I can't even.''

''Oh don't you try to tell me about childishness! You're the king of childishness!'' Trevor yelled back. Michael barged in and flung off his coat,''So this is why you've been ignoring me? Because you're dating Brad? Why? I don't even understand!''

Brad sighed and opened his mouth to say something but Trevor interrupted,''And? So?''

''I was fucking worried!'' This larger man replied,''I thought you were dead somewhere! Why would you do this!? I've come by here and you just acted like you were gone? What the fuck?''

Trevor huffed,''You wouldn't give a damn if I told you!''

''Try me!'' Michael challenged.

''I saw you and Amanda fucking.'' Trevor grumbled.

Michael's jaw dropped,''W-what? How?''

''I dropped by to hang out with you and the bedroom door was wide open and there you two were.'' Trevor says with a frown.

''Why do you care? I've seen you fuck other people and I didn't ignore you.'' Michael says with a shrug.

''Yeah but you don't like me the way I like you. I disgust you.'' Trevor says with a smile and a tone full of self hatred.

''What!? You don't disgust me.'' Michael says softly.

''Bullshit! I know that you like men Michael Townley. I know your type and everything. Those prissy pretty boys are what catches your attention. Not ugly old me. I saw you. I saw you with that man that you thought you were hiding. I've seen your dates. You thought you fooled me by calling them friends. But I knew. You're not straight like you pretend to be. You only humor me out of pity Michael admit it.''

Michael looked guilty and sick to his stomach,''I don't pity you Trevor. I know I haven't been completely honest with you but I really do care for you.''

Trevor growled,''But you don't love me.''

Michael shook his head,''No Trevor, I don't. I'm sorry.''

Trevor nodded looking dead in the eyes. Brad looked nervous,''Trevor...'' Brad tried to touch Trevor's shoulder but his hand was shrugged away.

Trevor said softly,''I just want to ask...Did you know what I was doing that night? Were you aware?''[1]

''Yes. I was. But the situation would have been much more awkward if I confronted you. I just let it be.'' Michael says.

Trevor nodded in understanding,''Even though you don't feel the same can I touch you from time to time?''

''Hmmmmmmmmm...'' Michael looked uncomfortable.

Brad looked annoyed,''That's what I'm here for.''

Trevor sighed,''Why are you still here?''

Brad looked offended,''Fuck you too then. Everything is always about Michael. Michael gets everything from you and I get nothing! WHO NURSED YOU BACK TO HEALTH AFTER YOU TRIED TO OVERDOSE-

''That's enough Brad!'' Trevor interrupted.

''This bastard was no where in sight during your darkest moments. I have been with you throughout these weeks. Not Michael! Michael is a worthless- Brad was cut off by Trevor slapping him,''I said that's enough!''

Brad growled clutching his cheek his turned to Michael,''You better watch yourself.''

Brad grabbed his coat and fled the trailer and into the snow. Michael sighed,''I...I don't know about this Trevor. I just need space. I don't know how we can go on like this. Let's just bottle everything up and never speak about our secret desires ever again okay? Okay.'' Michael then rushes to get his coat and turns to the door but before he could leave Trevor grabbed his arm,''Don't forget what I said.''

''I won't be able to Trevor. Maybe...'' Michael says softly,''Whenever you get very lonely I will help with the...tension.'' Michael whispers softly looking disgusted.

''You don't have to if you don't want to.'' Trevor whispers back,''I just need to feel you. You don't have to touch me. It'll be just like that night.''

Michael nods awkwardly and says,''Well I have to go back to Amanda. I'll see you later.''

Trevor nodded and gulped, what the hell was happening to his life.

* * *

[1] I will write a fic about that part lol


End file.
